Found
by JenniseiBlack
Summary: Lost in one place to be found in another. HG/RG BG/DD Crossover.


_A/N: So I am super nervous about this crossover. It was just a little something that kept running in my head. Hopefully you like this. I might write more of this pairing later. I am having to rewatch most of TWD. I really hated that they killed Beth because honestly i super shipped her with Daryl...I blame articcat621...for my obsessions over them. As well as putting Hermione in TWD universe. First person that come to mind when pairing Hermione with someone in this universe was Rick or Daryl. So hopefully you don't think it's too stupid._

* * *

"Hermione?"

"Hermione, wake up!"

Hermione's eyes popped open, rolling over she looked up seeing Beth Greene beside her. Hermione couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. Beth set down by her side rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered.

"Don't be," Beth replied. "You were dreaming about Rick again weren't you?"

Hermione nodded sitting up letting her feet hang off the side of the bed. "I probably will never see him again."

"You will," Beth said wrapping her arm around Hermione's shoulder. "You have to pray that he will find you. He's strong."

"Just like Daryl," Hermione stated.

Beth smiled. "Yeah, just like Daryl."

They were both missing their men. Beth hadn't seen Daryl since Hermione and Beth had been taken to Grady Memorial Hospital, by men watching the house they had used for shelter. They finally escaped one night after had gotten out one the first attempt. The two girls ran until they came upon a place called Alexandria and had been there ever since. Hermione watched the feelings grow between Beth and Daryl. Both reserved in their feelings unless arguing. She saw how Daryl watched over Beth even when Beth didn't notice.

"I worry about the rest of the group," Beth whispered.

"I know. I do too." Hermione replied wiping her face of the tears. "I guess we should get up and get to work?"

"I would say so," Beth said standing up. "Better than sitting here crying our eyes out."

Hermione nodded not saying anything getting up to get dressed for the day she was scheduled to go out for a supply run with the rest of the supply runners. Beth worked in the school house with the children of Alexandria. Finishing up they both walked out of the door, making their way down the street.

"What were you dreaming about?" Beth asked shoving her hands in her pockets.

"That last night at the prison, with Rick," Hermione confessed. "Just laying in his arms."

"I know how you feel," Beth replied, giving sad smile. "I remember when Maggie called you out on having feelings for Rick."

"Yeah me too. She thought I was going after a married man, even back at the farm." Hermione frowned slightly. "I'll admit, I was attracted to him but I'm not that type of girl."

"I know you're not like that." Beth agreed. "Hell, Lori and Rick knew their marriage was over. It's not like they could have gone to the courthouse for a divorce."

"All of that aside." Hermione stopped walking down the street. "I would never have wished for Lori to die the way she did."

"Yeah, Maggie felt awful after she said those things to you. She was just angry after Lori Died." Beth spoke softly. "We had already lost so many."

"Sometimes you have to take those feelings out on someone and I got the brunt end of it." Hermione shrugged. "I really tried not letting my feeling for Rick show."

"And you didn't for a while but it was how you would watch him sometimes," Beth replied. "But you two are good for one another."

"We have to be with each other for that to be true," Hermione whispered walking away.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Beth called out.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione called back walking to the gates meeting the other supply runners to leave.

* * *

Hermione and the other runners could see the gates of the city coming up as the sun was starting to set. She could hear the orders being called out for the gates to open up. Coming in Hermione could see two of the empty houses lit up meaning new people had arrived. Getting out of the car grabbing bags from the back of the car. When a familiar voice called out her name.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked around the car seeing Glenn and Maggie standing there before her. Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. The bags in her hands hit the ground running over to them throwing her arms around them as she was crying. They were as well.

"How are you here?" Glenn asked.

"We just ended up here," Hermione answered.

"We?" Maggie asked confused.

"Maggie!" Beth exclaimed running over to them sharing in the hug. The Greene sisters held onto each other a little longer.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked, sharing the double meaning with her question. Before anyone could say the door to the house opened and the others come out. Michonne, Carol, Carl holding Judith in his arms. The two girls were beyond happy to see everyone. Hermione turned seeing Beth spot Daryl, running over she threw herself into his arms holding on as tightly to him as she could. Daryl was never one for any type of affection but They could only guess Beth was a different story for him Hermione smiled as she looked back up to the house, seeing Rick come out of the house. His eyes froze on her.

"Rick," Hermione whispered.

He instantly made his way off the porch taking her into his arms, before kissing her on the lips. "I thought you were dead," Rick whispered.

"Not a chance." Hermione smiled kissing him again. "I thought I would never see you again."

"I know." Rick placing his hands on each side of her face. "I'm just glad I found you."

Hermione placed her head on his chest hearing his heart beating. She was peaceful for the first time, in a long time.


End file.
